Bebe Noticed More
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is the sequel to What Bebe Noticed. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Bebe Noticed More

By Shadowgate

…...

When Bebe got home she was thrilled she didn't get in trouble for giving a blow job in the bathroom. She got on her Facebook page and typed up how she gave a blow job in the school bathroom and didn't get in trouble.

She called up Wendy and said "Wendy I just posted a new entry to my Facebook about what a wonderful day I had."

Wendy said "I saw that Bebe and even though you didn't name Kenny you should be careful. There are adults out there who have nothing better to do than get kids in trouble for what they post on the internet."

Bebe said "well fuck them I want to know more about my new fucking lover."

Wendy said "okay well I'm glad you didn't mention I was a part of it. I don't want the whole school knowing my personal business with Stan. I'm sure there's been gossip."

Bebe said "well now that you got a blow job from Stan in the school bathroom you know that all the gossip that was going around can now officially be declared true."

Wendy and Bebe laugh.

Bebe goes over to Kenny's house and she knocks on the door.

Kevin answers and he has a beer bottle in his hand. He asked "what do you want little girl?"

She told him her name was Bebe and she wanted to see Kenny.

Kevin yelled "hey Kenny your new girlfriend Bebe is here. My brother is very excited about this new relationship."

Kevin begins to eye Bebe and Bebe says "well thank you um" and Kevin cuts her off "Kevin is my name."

Kenny comes by and says "let's go up to my room."

When Bebe was in Kenny's room he shut the door. They sat down on his bed.

Bebe said "I know you're more than just some guy who loves sex. You have great strength and character."

Kenny said "well you want to hear stories about my life I take it?" Kenny removed his hood to allow Bebe to see him revealed.

Bebe replied "absolutely" and Kenny said "well I can tell you about my trip to Hawaii with Butters. That turned out to be a fun trip with challenges."

Bebe said "it was obvious Butters needed help and that was noble of you to go with him. I did wonder for a little while what made him choose you over any other boy and it didn't take long for me to figure out why. You care about the community. You care about the school. Your friends can rely on you. You're the exact opposite of what Cartman is."

Kenny replied "I appreciate those comments oh and every boy in the school is the exact opposite of what Cartman is. They all have good inside of them."

Bebe and Kenny laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe Noticed More

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

…...

Kenny began "I've never talked to anyone about my trip to Hawaii with Butters. Well I sent letters to Stan and he no doubt passed them on to Kyle and Cartman.

Bebe responded "your trip to Hawaii was no vacation. You did it to help a classmate."

Kenny replied "yes I did. Luckily Butters had a special card that allowed both of us to fly to Hawaii. He would not have been able to get on the airplane without me. They thought he was drunk."

Bebe laughed "oh right Butters getting drunk!"

Kenny popped out two bottles of root beer and said "I deal with drunken parents let me tell you." 

Bebe said "is it hard most of the time or just hard all the time?"

Kenny said "it can be a real pain in the ass. I'm just glad my parents don't have to drive me to school because that would be a world class nightmare."

Bebe's face lights up with concern and she said "oh shit that would be a true nightmare."

Bebe went on to ask "so while you and Butters were in Hawaii for that ceremony he needed for his mental health did either of you have any romantic moments?"

Kenny answered "no Bebe there was no gay lust on our trip."

Bebe said "oh shit I was kind of wondering and hoping there would be. Oh but again it's great you were able to help Butters with his emotional problems."

Kenny said "well yes I mean you have to help your friends if they're having mental health issues. I remember when I was cheesing and missing school because of it."

Bebe was shocked and Kenny went on to say "my friends told me they'd tell on me if I didn't quit. After Kyle's dad got busted for it that's when I quit. The rushes of the high will almost always make you feel good but when the time comes that your friends hold you accountable is good in the long run."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Bebe Noticed More

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…...

After enjoying root beers Kenny decided to talk about his little sister.

Kenny stated "keeping my little sister safe is a priority."

Bebe replied "I imagine it must be the hardest for her to grow up in a house with drunk abusive parents."

Kenny said "well it's scary for her but she doesn't get abused. Kevin and I would rush to her aide of our parents did that."

Bebe said "like I said from the beginning you're not just a boy who wants blow jobs."

Kenny said "right I do my best in school, protect my little sister, and I have to deal with Eric Cartman."

Bebe said "having to put up with Eric Cartman has to be the worst."

Kenny replied back "oh I remember when Cartman screwed us over by confessing to the toilet papering of the art teacher's house before we did."

Bebe said "it was obvious who did it from the beginning. There were only four students who were mad enough to do that."

Kenny said "she jacked our clay project."

Bebe laughed and said "that was hilarious."

Kenny and Bebe both break down laughing.

Kenny then stated "I'd sure love a blow job now."

Bebe gave Kenny a long wonderful blow job.

THE END


End file.
